


Fancam

by le3chan



Series: Nyeonbugi Series [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Minhyun tidak sengaja menemukan video reaksi Nuble terhadap penampilan Wanna One di AAA.





	1. Fancam

 

 

"Selamat malam, Jju-ya. Mimpi indah, sayang." 

 

Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Menatap foto Jonghyun yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Foto Jonghyun yang sedang tersenyum. Foto yang Minhyun ambil secara diam-diam beberapa minggu yang lalu. 

 

(Senyum Jonghyun adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagi Minhyun. Minhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat terus melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.) 

 

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. _Dorm_ sepi, semua member sudah tidur kecuali dirinya yang memilih mengungsi ke ruang tamu daripada mengganggu member yang lain. Alasan sebenarnya Minhyun mengungsi ke ruang tamu adalah tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu acara telepon tengah malamnya dengan sang kekasih, Kim Jonghyun. Minhyun tahu bagaimana _caper_ nya member Wanna One yang lain pada kekasihnya. _Terutama_ Daniel dan Seongwoo. 

 

Minhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika mengingat kelakuan dua membernya tersebut. Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah mereka putus hubungan dengan Jonghyun setelah Produce berakhir, tidak bertemu dengan Jonghyun saat syuting acara yang sama, atau tidak saling bertukar pesan setiap satu jam sekali. Ingin rasanya Minhyun memaki-maki mereka berdua. Apalagi Daniel dan Seongwoo sekarang mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Memamerkan segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan dengan Jonghyun saat Jonghyun menjadi bintang tamu Master Key. 

 

Minhyun iri. Jelas sekali. Bagaimana dia tidak iri, jika dirinya yang statusnya adalah kekasih Kim Jonghyun malah lebih jarang bertemu dibandingkan dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo. Jadwal padat adalah salah satu alasan. Bahkan saat dirinya mendapatkan libur, Jonghyun malah menyuruhnya pulang ke Busan. Padahal Minhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Tapi, apa dayanya, seorang Hwang Minhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kim Jonghyun. 

 

(" _You're_ _whipped_ , Minyeon-ah," Kwak Aron.) 

 

Minhyun kembali memainkan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi instagram. Berharap salah satu saudaranya mengunggah foto seusai Asia Artist Awards. Bukan postingan tentang _award_ yang NU'EST W peroleh yang Minhyun lihat, tapi postingan video masa kecil milik Aron _hyung_ nya yang dilihatnya. Minhyun menghela napas. Sepertinya akun twitter merekalah yang mengunggah foto. 

 

Walau begitu, Minhyun bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Satu persatu impian mereka mulai terwujud. Menang di acara musik, mengahadiri _award_ _show_ , bahkan mendapatkan _award_.

 

Minhyun ingat bagaimana member Wanna One menggodanya gara-gara menangis saat menyaksikan kemenangan pertama NU'EST W. Padahal Minhyun juga tahu beberapa member lainnya juga menitikkan airmata mereka melihat kemenangan NU'EST W. 

 

Aaahhh... Minhyun kangen. 

 

Minhyun kembali meraih ponselnya. Kali ini memilih aplikasi youtube. Mencari video NU'EST W. Mengingat banyaknya fans yang datang pada acara hari ini, pasti ada banyak _fancam_ yang beredar. Tempat duduk mereka berjauhan, jadi tidak banyak interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan saudara-saudaranya. Hanya sebatas sapaan saat melintas. 

 

Minhyun sangat bersyukur, Jonghyun punya banyak _fansite_ sekarang. Itu artinya ada banyak _fancam_ yang terfokus pada kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya Minhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka satu persatu. _Fancam_ mereka adalah kepuasan pribadi bagi Minhyun. 

 

(Minhyun bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara rengekan Jonghyun di kepalanya saat Minhyun mengatakan betapa bahagianya dia dengan begitu banyak _fancam_ milik Jonghyun.) 

 

Hampir satu jam Minhyun menoton berbagai macam _fancam_ penampilan NU'EST W, saat matanya menangkap judul video _recommended_ di daftar yang paling atas. 'NU'EST W Reaction to Wanna One AAA Asian Artist Award 2017'. Jarinya refleks menekan judul video tersebut. 

 

Mata Minhyun terfokus pada layar ponsel. Kemudian jarinya menekan tombol _replay_. Tekan lagi. Tekan lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Minhyun mengulang-ulang video berdurasi 2 menit 34 detik tersebut. Dan semuanya terfokus pada sang kekasih, Kim Jonghyun. 

 

Bahkan dengan penerangan minin, Minhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum lebar Jonghyun. Senyum Jonghyun saat Minhyun menyanyikan bagiannya. Minhyun merasakan hatinya berdesir melihat senyum Jonghyun, senyum yang dikeluarkannya hanya pada saat Minhyun bernyanyi. 

 

Minhyun merasakan dirinya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Kim Jonghyun. 

 

Minhyun buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya menonton. Jarinya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya menekan _speed_ _dial_ untuk nomor ponsel Jonghyun. 

 

"Halo?" suara Jonghyun di seberang _line_ terdengar berat. Jonghyun sudah tidur. 

 

"Maafkan aku, Jju-ya. Kembalilah tidur, aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok pagi. Selamat malam, Jju-ya." 

 

"Minhyunnie belum tidur? Kau seharusnya juga sudah tidur, Minhyunnie. Kau pasti lelah. Apalagi Wanna One juga baru saja _comeback_ , jadwal kalian pasti sangan padat." 

 

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau kembalilah tidur." 

 

"Memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku, Minhyunnie?" 

 

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya saja, aku baru saja menemukan sebuah video menarik." 

 

"Video apa?" 

 

"Video reaksi Nuble saat Wanna One tampil." 

 

Jonghyun terdiam. Bukan karena Jonghyun kembali tidur. Minhyun yakin kekasihnya sekarang sedang terkejut, memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya dengan wajah merona. Minhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah merah Jonghyun. 

 

"Ummm..." 

 

"Aku melihatnya, Jju-ya. Melihat senyum lebarmu saat aku menyanyikan bagianku. Sebegitusenangnyakah dirimu saat mendengarkanku bernyanyi, sayang?" 

 

Minhyun tahu wajah Jonghyun sekarang sudah benar-benar merah. Semerah buah tomat yang dibencinya. 

 

"Minhyunnie~, jadi Minhyunnie menggangguku tidur hanya untuk menggodaku saja?! Ish! Minhyunnie menyebalkan!" 

 

Minhyun tertawa. Minhyun benar-benar menyukai rengekan Jonghyun. 

 

"Aku bukannya ingin menggodamu, Jju-ya. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai reaksimu. Apalagi senyummu hanya kau tunjukkan saat aku menyanyikan bagianku, tidak pada member yang lain. Setidaknya aku bisa memamerkan reaksimu pada member yang lain." 

 

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang pamer seperti ini, Minhyunnie?" 

 

"Sejak kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Jju-ya. Lagipula, aku senang sekali memamerkan statusmu sebagai kekasihku. Aaahhhh, aku yakin member yang lain akan sangat iri padaku. Karena hanya akulah yang bisa mendapatkan senyummu." 

 

_Terutama Daniel dan Seongwoo._

 

"Terserahmu sajalah, Hwang Minhyun. Sepertinya apa yang Aron _hyung_ katakan itu benar. Dibalik wajah tampanmu itu, ada iblis yang bersembunyi." 

 

Minhyun terkekeh. 

 

"Dan kau jatuh cinta pada iblis itu, sayang." 

 

Minhyun dapat mendengar kekehan pelan Jonghyun dari seberang _line_. 

 

"Sayangnya, memang seperti itu." 

 

Keduanya terdiam. 

 

"Sudah larut, Minhyunnie. Tidurlah, aku tidak ingin mendapat laporan kau jatuh sakit." 

 

"Kau juga, Jju-ya. Kembalilah tidur. Jangan malah bermain _game_ , oke?" 

 

Jonghyun menggumam, mengiyakan. 

 

"Selamat malam, Minhyunnie. Semoga mimpi indah. Aku sayang padamu." 

 

"Selamat malam, Jju-ya. Mimpi indah, sayang, aku juga sayang padamu." 

 

Minhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menggelap, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke kamarnya. Sudah saatnya tidur. Minhyun tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir dengan berita bahwa dirinya jatuh sakit. 

 

Minhyun berbaring dengan seringai di bibir. Mengantisipasi bagaimana reaksi member Wanna One saat menerima video reaksi Nuble di grup _chat_ mereka. Membayangkan bagaimana irinya mereka membuat Minhyun tidur lebih nyenyak. 

 

. 

 


	2. Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Kang Daniel bangun dengan perasaan gembira pagi ini. Semalam adalah  _award show_  kedua yang dihadirinya. Lebih membahagiakan lagi adalah karena Daniel bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun  _hyung_ nya semalam walau hanya sebentar. Menjadi member Wanna One adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya selama 22 tahun ini.

(Minus di mana Jonghyun  _hyung_  tersayangnya gagal debut bersama di Wanna One.)

Memang benar jika Daniel sayang Jonghyun  _hyung_. Tapi, bukan berarti Daniel menginginkan status yang sama dengan status yang dimiliki Minhyun  _hyung_. Daniel tahu benar, Daniel jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Minhyun  _hyung_  di mata Jonghyun  _hyung_.

Tapi bukan berarti, Daniel akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memamerkan kebersamaannya dengan Jonghyun  _hyung_  saat syuting Master Key kepada Minhyun  _hyung_. Melihat reaksi Minhyun  _hyung_  saat dirinya memamerkan banyak fotonya bersama Jonghyun  _hyung_  itu sangat memuaskan. Benar-benar memuaskan. Daniel tahu, Seongwoo  _hyung_  juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan, mereka berdua selalu bersaing untuk mendekati Jonghyun  _hyung_  di lokasi syuting hanya untuk mendapatkan momen (dan juga foto) bersama agar dapat dipamerkan kepada Minhyun  _hyung_.

Daniel hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat hal tersebut.

Daniel mengambil ponselnya. Niat awalnya hanya untuk mengecek waktu saja. Tapi, notifikasi grup  _chat_  Wanna One membuat dahinya berkerut. Siapa yang pagi-pagi mengirimkan pesan?

Minhyun  _hyung_  mengirimkan video. Empat jam yang lalu.

Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang Minhyun  _hyung_  lalukan pada pukul 2 dini hari? Astaga.

Diputarnya video yang dikirimkan Minhyun  _hyung_. Dan seketika matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

Video yang Minhyun  _hyung_  kirimkan adalah video reaksi NU'EST W saat Wanna One tampil semalam. Apa maksudnya ini? Daniel bingung. Diputarnya sekali lagi video tersebut. Dan, Daniel masih juga bingung. Lalu, diputarnya lagi. Kali ini fokusnya adalah Jonghyun  _hyung_ nya.

Dan, barulah Daniel sadar.

Daniel tahu mengapa Minhyun  _hyung_  mengirimkan video tersebut. Minhyun  _hyung_  benar-benar ingin memamerkan statusnya sebagai kekasih Jonghyun  _hyung_. Karena Jonghyun  _hyung_  hanya tersenyum saat Minhyun  _hyung_  menyanyikan bagiannya. Senyum yang sangat lebar. Daniel iri melihatnya.

Daniel sudah siap untuk memutar kembali video tersebut, saat bunyi notifikasi mengganggunya. Minhyun  _hyung_  mengirimkan pesan baru di grup  _chat_.

_'Bagaimana? Sudah melihat video yang kukirimkan, kan? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kalian tentu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana_ _**JonghyunKU** _ _tersenyum sangat lebar saat aku menyanyikan bagianku, bukan?'_

JonghyunKU. JonghyunKU. JonghyunKU. Mata Daniel hanya tertuju pada bagian di mana Minhyun  _hyung_  menuliskan kata 'JonghyunKU'. Tidak perlu diperjelas pun, semua member tahu jika Jonghyun  _hyung_  itu kekasih Minhyun  _hyung_. Entah mengapa, hal tersebut membuat Daniel jengkel. Benar-benar jengkel.

Daniel sudah akan berteriak, saat "Ya! Hwang Minhyun! / Minhyun  _hyung_! Tidak perlu pamer seperti itu! Kenapa kau menjengkelkan sekali, sih?!" terdengar dari seluruh penjuru dorm disusul oleh suara tawa Minhyun  _hyung_.

Daniel akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kakak [Lisianthus88 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisianthus88/pseuds/Lisianthus88) buat idenya buat special chapter ini...  
> *bow*

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.  
> *bow*


End file.
